


Stay With Me

by httpqisandcry



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, a lot of jack remembering what he's done, angst to fluff to angst again, kingcrabshipping - Freeform, takes place after the fortune cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpqisandcry/pseuds/httpqisandcry
Summary: //jack remembers his time with yuusei after losing to him in the fortune cup





	Stay With Me

Jack didn't know how long he had been in this hospital bed or how much longer he would stay in it. All he knew was that Yuusei had beaten him, had taken away his throne. Jack was no longer king. No, now he was something so much worse. A reject. He could hear the news in the background. Reporters chattered, baffled by the defeat of their majestic 'Master of Faster', astounded by how he had been undone by a single urchin from the Satellite. Gradually, amazement morphed into admiration and Jack was nothing more than a distant memory. Another duelist who had dragged their fifteen minutes of fame on for far too long. 

"Jack," Mina tried to meet the blonde's eyes but his gaze was trained on the tv screen, "I'm turning it off. You need some rest." Concern oozed from her voice but that only further infuriated the former champion. 

He didn't need pity. 

"Leave it on." 

Jack didn't know why he needed the atmosphere to be filled with constant babble. Perhaps it was because silence made him remember. Remember his time in the Satellite. Remember Kiryuu and how had brought them together to achieve what everyone else had deemed impossible. Remember Crow and how he had become another Martha, sheltering vulnerable children from the harsh realities of their world. 

And worst of all, it made him remember Yuusei. 

Jack could picture him now. 

Black locks failing to conform to Yuusei's wishes, no matter how many times he pushed his fingers against them. Sharp streaks of orange highlighted the curves as they turned upwards. An aloof expression would settle on his face as he peered down at Jack, telling him how much of an idiot he was for pushing himself so far. He would try to keep his voice level but nothing could stop the anger and worry from creeping in. Jack would smile, internally of course, because no matter how harsh the words sounded they were an indication that Yuusei still cared. Gradually, Yuusei's face would replicate a smile from their Team Satisfaction days, before Kiryuu had pushed things too far and the four of them were still thick as thieves. Slowly, his grin would melt into something softer, something he had always reserved for Jack. Indigo orbs would lose their distant look and ignite with a loving warmth. The corners of his lips would tip upwards, the smile not too big nor small. He would reach a hand out and Jack would grab it, bringing it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss, before pulling the whole of the shorter male towards him.

Jack knew better than to hope for the impossible. 

Yuusei would never greet him as a lover. Heck, he probably wouldn't even set foot inside the hospital. And Jack didn't blame him. What he had done two years ago was unforgivable, he knew that, but a small part, a part that Godwin had tried to pulverise when he fist reached the city, hoped that Yuusei's compassion would prevail and reach out to him. After all, Yuusei had forgiven many others so why couldn't he forgive his best friend/lover. 

But Domino Jack had been born the minute he had given in to Godwin's demands. Domino Jack wanted to escape his childhood home and never return. He couldn't care less about Yuusei or Rally or the others. He just wanted to be king. To have power. To rule. And, unfortunately, he was stronger than Satellite Jack. Satellite Jack wanted to go back immediately and try to revert everything back to the way it was. But he was afraid. Afraid of what Yuusei would say when he saw him return. Afraid of Yuusei's reaction. Afraid of rejection. Fear, mixed with pride and a lust for adoration, compelled him to stay put.

He was pathetic. 

No.

He wasn't pathetic. Yuusei was.

Yuusei could've just hopped on a D-Wheel and pave his own way to victory. But, instead, he chose to stay. Stay with that motley crew that he called friends, that Jack had also called friends. However, he had left them behind, unlike a certain empathetic sap, and now he was living his best life. Sure, there was the odd reminiscence of his old life but that could easily be drowned out by food and booze and duelling.

"That's it." Mina tried to sound authoritative but her words came out softer than she expected. "I'm turning it off."

Jack shrugged as she brought a well manicured finger down on the power button. He was sick of all the sudden Yuusei-worship. On the first day of the Fortune Cup, the crowd had jeered, hurling insults and anything they could get their hands on, but now they seemed to love Yuusei. In fact, they couldn't seem to get enough of him. Not Godwin. Not the media. Not that girl Izayoi, who Jack had caught ogling at Yuusei. Not even the Crimson Dragon, who seemed to favour Yuusei over Jack. 

Jack felt his eyes droop and relented to the overwhelming grip of sleep. At least his dreams could be free of the sudden Yuusei-pandaemonium, though they rarely ever were. 

Jack didn't know how long he had been asleep but he knew that there was a pair of lips against his. At first his eyes widened, thinking it was Mina but then he realised the lips were too thick and the kiss felt somewhat familiar. His eyes weren't entirely focused though he managed to snap a glimpse of black hair, decorated by an orange streak. 

Yuusei pulled back, slightly startled at the discovery of Jack being awake, but didn't back down. He kept their faces within close proximity but made sure they weren't touching. His eyes started deep down into Jack, watching the flurry of confusion and relief churn around. Jack reached a hand up, fingers just brushing Yuusei's cheek, before the ravenette caught it and pushed it back down. Jack titled his head and quirked an eyebrow, awaiting some sort of explanation, but Yuusei offered him none. 

A tense moment of silence passed then Yuusei got up, taking a step away from the bed. 

Jack latched onto his arm, refusing to allow another step. "Where're you going?"

"Home." Yuusei's tone was cold, void of any emotion. "Because I still have one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack reeled back, practically throwing Yuusei's arm away. 

His drowsiness meant that emotions could not be reigned in. He had become six feet of raw misery and anger, just waiting to explode. 

You lost the Fortune Cup." No hint was available on Yuusei's face as to what he thought of Jack's current state. "Do you really think Godwin will want you back? Especially after you were beaten by a street rat from the Satellite."

Jack opened his mouth, words failing to form, leaving incoherent mumblings to convey his thoughts. 

Yuusei had never spoken to him like this. Compassion and understanding had completely disappeared. In it's place appeared nothing. Because that was what Yuusei felt towards him. Completely nothing. 

Much to his disdain, Jack's figure began to tremble. He considered wiping away his grab tears but thought that too conspicuous and settled on blinking them back. But that plan backfired and only encouraged the arrival of a tsunami or tears. 

Through hazy vision, he watched Yuusei's back move away. He pressed his lips together, contemplating what to do. He could let Yuusei go, let this opportunity slip through his fingers. Or he could grab at this one last chance. 

"Don't go." 

Jack cringed at the sound of his own voice. The words were hoarse and wracked with desperation. He cleared his throat, trying to steady his tone. "Stay with me." Despite all attempts, his plea came put as a choked sob. 

Yuusei froze midstep. He returned his foot to the floor but refused to face his former teammate. Jack wished he would say something. Anything. He could scream, shout, lash out. Any response was better than none. 

"Let me back into your life." 

All plans to remain restrained and dignified were thrown out the window. Jack buried his face in his hands, a feeble attempt to shield himself. Hands became soaked as they collected the flood of tears storming down his cheeks. He kept his mouth clamped shut, not daring to let out a sound. Sharp, jagged breaths caused his body to quake and he was powerless to calm it down. 

Jack didn't look up as he felt the mattress sink beside his legs. 

"Jack." the soft tone, which he had so badly longed for, brought another rush of tears. 

"Jack." Yuusei repeated. "Look up." 

A sigh could be heard as Jack refused to move. Slender fingers curled around the blonde's pale wrists. The barricade was broken and Yuusei peered through the opening. Mouth curved up in a gentle smile, he pulled Jack's hands to his lips.

"I'll stay with you."

Foreheads pressed together and fingers interlaced, silence engulfed the room. Jack eased his hands from Yuusei's grip and wrapped long arms around the latter's waist, pulling him further onto the bed. Jack could feel the shape of Yuusei's grin against his lips. He lifted a hand, tangling it in Yuusei's tousled locks, before trailing a finger down his tan nape. The taller of the two lay back, pulling the other down with him. Euphoria swelled within him as he tightened the embrace. 

Jack enjoyed the feel of their intertwined legs. He enjoyed the warmth emanating from Yuusei, a reminder of his returned presence. He enjoyed the feel of Yuusei's head leaning against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. The much welcomed surge of tranquility and gentle ecstasy lulled him into a peaceful slumber. 

Jack didn't know how long he had been asleep but when he woke, Yuusei had vanished. Eyes scanning the sterile room, all he could see was Mina, gazing out the window with glazed eyes, and the black screen of the television. 

It hadn't been real. 

It was a dream.

Of course it was a dream. Jack Atlas would never grovel before anybody. Not even Yuusei. 

But why did it hurt so much? 

Spurred on by fury and disappointment, Jack pushed the contents collected on the top of his bedside cabinet to the floor. Mina jumped up, suddenly aware of Jack's awakening. She hurriedly kneeled to the floor, bundling the items in her arms. 

"What's wrong?" That irritating look of pity had returned. "Did you dream of the Fortune Cup. It will be hard to get over at first but, trust me, it will-"

"No!" Jack screamed, the one word stabbing at his already dry throat. "Not everything is about that bloody Fortune Cup. You wouldn't undestand!"

"You don't know that." Mina's voice softened, desperate to help but Jack was blinded by his wrath. 

"Just leave." His voice was low.

"Jack-"

"Leave!" Another jab to his throat. 

Mina gave him one last wistful look before walking out the door. Jack waited until he was sure she had moved away then curled up into himself. Cheeks pressed against knees, he let the tears fall freely. He pushed his lips together, cursing the muffled whimpers echoing in the empty room. 

He wanted Yuusei; needed him bitter bad.

But Yuusei would never come, never stay. Why should he? 

Jack had already proved leaving was easier.


End file.
